Sobre Salgueiros e Cravos Vermelhos
by 9O
Summary: Thranduil decide não navegar para Valinor.


Hello!

Espero que estejam todos bem, e para aqueles que não estão, espero que fiquem bem. Gostaria de agradecer ao Professor Tolkien pela esplendida obra que ousei "pegar emprestado" e a excelente SadieSil por ter se dado ao trabalho de ser minha beta e conselheira.

Esta fanfic é **AU** e foi inspirada em duas das minhas músicas favoritas, a primeira delas foi uma das primeiras composições de Chico Buarque de Holanda e Tom Jobim, se chama "Sabiá", a segunda é "Question!" interpretada pela banda System of a Down.

Espero que gostem, mas principalmente, comentem. Críticas são bem-vindas.

Beijos e Queijos.

SUMÁRIO:

Ion-nîn = Meu filho.

Ada = Papai.

Nana = Mamãe

Quel amrun = Bom dia.

Cormamin lindua ele lle = Meu coração canta por ver-te.

* * *

Sobre Salgueiros e Cravos Vermelhos

"A senhora já sabia?!". O príncipe inqueriu irritado, parando diante da figura esquia de sua mãe. A elfa se virou então, e olhou para ele - bochechas rosadas, lábios apertados em uma linha, queixo levemente erguido, apenas um dos punhos fechados- uma perfeita réplica do pai, ela ainda chegou a refletir com um sorriso antes de se sentar no banco de madeira mais próximo.

"'Quel amrun, ion-nîn. Cormamin lindua ele lle."

O corpo de Legolas perdeu a rigidez, enquanto ele suspirava derrotado. "Nana..." Ele buscou as palavras que precisava. Tinha tantas coisas a dizer, tantas revoltas a manifestar, mas o olhar doce e destemido de sua mãe o desarmara completamente, como sempre fizera.

A elfa bateu com leveza no assento ao seu lado, um convite que o príncipe aceitou devagar e cabisbaixo, tal qual uma criança que já espera ser repreendida por uma travessura. Aquela ação despertou na rainha da Floresta Escura um riso leve e aliviado, ficava claro que nem o tempo nem a distância haviam sido capazes de macular a singularidade de seu Legolas e ela agradecia aos Valar por isso.

Caladiel parecia exalar uma serenidade que trazia ao elfo louro um estranho sentimento de invencibilidade, como se os problemas se encolhessem em cantos escuros de sua mente, ameaçados pela luz daquela elfa. Talvez ele pudesse esquecer um pouco as novas provações que o destino resolvera lhe oferecer, pois, naquele instante, tudo reduzia em dimensão e urgência.

Escolhendo deixar-se contagiar por aquela inexplicável paz, Legolas passou a observar o ambiente onde se encontrava. Era o jardim real, no qual havia passado a maior parte de seus tempos de criança, havia plantas rasteiras e de pequeno porte, cravos vermelhos, os preferidos de sua mãe e uma única árvore, o velho Salgueiro. Muito tempo havia passado desde a última vez que estivera ali, tempo demais para se estar longe de casa, e ainda assim, nada mudara. E por que haveria de mudar?! Aquele jardim resistiu ao mais sombrio dos tempos, na caverna mais profunda, era, por isso, a prova de que a luz a todos pode alcançar, mas principalmente, para Legolas, cada folha ali conservada o verde vivo dos olhos seu pai e o aroma suave de sua mãe.

"Fez boa viagem, ion-nîn?"

Ironicamente foi a voz de Caladiel que despertou Legolas novamente para a realidade e suas incertezas. A nuvem de paz que o envolvera havia se dissipado, seu coração voltava a se inquietar. O príncipe encheu os pulmões e soltou o ar devagar buscando a paciência que certamente precisaria para continuar aquele diálogo.

"Sim, nana."

"Passastes por Lothlórien?"

A maneira com que Caladiel tentava aplacar-lhe os ânimos e evitava chegar no coração do problema apenas serviu para enervar o príncipe.

"Nana, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora... Ada me disse... Eu não compreendo..."

"Você, por acaso, perguntou-lhe o porquê, Las?"

Os lábios de Legolas se selaram, e a cor subiu-lhe à face. "Eu..."

"Sabes que desafiar teu pai não leva a nada, não é?"

O príncipe soltou o ar do peito irritado e Caladiel o olhou com complacência, sabia que as atitudes de seu elfinho eram mais do que justificáveis. Ele procurava nela um porto seguro que talvez a elfa já não pudesse oferecer.

"Ion-nîn, nosso rei tomou a decisão dele, já não há o que discutir."

"Ele não é mais rei, nana. Não restou ninguém aqui para ser governado." As palavras saíram quase como um sussurro e traziam um tom amargo que Caladiel sabia não ser comum ao seu filho, fazendo-a achegar-se instintivamente e tomar-lhe as mãos entre as dela.

"Sabes que não é poder que o prende aqui."

"E qual o sentido disso então?" Legolas havia abaixado a guarda novamente, há tempos seu coração não navegava em um mar tão revolto.

Os olhos da rainha se perderam e ela suspirou, seus dedos deslizavam suavemente pelas pétalas dos cravos que cresciam próximos ao banco. "O que sabes sobre a Eritrina, ion-nîn?"

O príncipe envergou a sobrancelhas surpreso com aquele questionamento, se havia algo em comum entre seus pais era o desprezo de ambos por alegorias e metáforas, característica que ele herdara. Quedou-se calado por alguns instantes, mas como Caladiel não deu nenhum indício de que daria novos rumos àquela conversa, restaram-lhe poucas opções além de responder.

"É uma árvore pequena, com belas flores vermelhas ou brancas durante a primavera, os anões a consideram a árvore da força, porque é uma das poucas espécies que ainda existem nos arredores de Mordor."

"O que acontece com a Eritrina quando tentamos plantá-la em terra fértil e saudável?" Caladiel voltou a indagar, sem jamais se voltar para o filho.

"Morre. Ela precisa do veneno que corre por aquelas terras doentes onde costuma brotar... Em alguns poucos casos a planta resiste, mas precisa de anos para adaptar-se e florescer novamente."

Príncipe e rainha encararam-se, finalmente. A serenidade dela contra a angústia dele.

"Thranduil é um guerreiro, exatamente como a nossa amiga Eritrina, mesmo quando pai e rei, ele pensa como guerreiro... Ainda haverá muitas guerras deste lado do mar... É aqui que ele precisa estar; não está pronto para abandonar o campo de batalha, pois é o que sobrou da realidade que ele sempre conheceu. Las, seu pai vai precisar de tempo para aprender a lidar com essa felicidade sem "poréns", com essa terra fértil. Antes disso a paz que Valinor oferece será tormento para ele."

Foi a vez de Legolas desviar os olhos e esfregar o rosto com as mãos, ele queria não compreender tão bem a situação do pai. O rancor era um sentimento menos insuportável do que a saudade.

"Nana, ele não pode ficar aqui sozinho..."

"Nunca estará só. O meu lugar é ao lado do meu marido, não há de haver distância entre nós. O mar não chamará por mim."

O elfo louro empalideceu visivelmente, virando-se para a mãe com olhos arredondados de pavor, apertava os punhos fechados, não em sinal de ira, mas sim, de desespero, uma derradeira tentativa de se agarrar a certezas que ruíam em sua frente. Caladiel se comoveu, como fora tantas vezes no passado, ao ver marejados aqueles olhos azuis, tão semelhantes aos seus e ainda assim tão diferentes.

"Novamente sozinho." Foram as palavras que ela ouviu o filho sussurrar para si mesmo, mas a elfa não se abalou, havia convicção em seus olhos, uma força que sustentara um reino no passado, agora erguia um príncipe.

"Nunca esteve só, nem na escuridão de Moria, nem em frente aos portões de Mordor, não estará só quando cruzar o mar. Não há distância que possa separar dois fëa que estão unidos."

"A senhora está se contradizendo."

"Ora, ion-nîn, é isso que as mães fazem!"

Legolas riu, apesar do gosto amargo que permanecia em sua boca, aquela frase trazia doces recordações de uma época em que seu maior problema eram as atitudes aparentemente incoerentes de sua mãe. Sentiu-a aperta-lhe as mãos, interrompendo seus devaneios, as feições delicadas da elfa estavam sérias.

"Falo sério, Las. Nós nunca te abandonaremos ou te esqueceremos, somos uma família e isso não vai mudar. Mas você precisa ir para casa, para os braços de nossos ancestrais, seu coração anseia por isso, eu posso sentir."

"Não irás, sequer, fazer a travessia sozinho. Quando pretendia nos contar que navegarás na companhia de um anão?" Soou a voz forte atrás deles, Legolas foi o único que pareceu surpreso, no entanto não se virou para responder.

"Não pretendia. Seria uma surpresa."

Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios de pai e filho. Thranduil não respondeu a provocação do rapaz. Apenas passou pelo casal a passou leves e lentos, um caminhar que nunca lhe fora característico, em direção ao Salgueiro do outro lado do jardim.

O príncipe se voltou para Caladiel, apenas para vê-la levantar-se e recomeçar a regar seus cravos como se ele já não estivesse ali. Ele a observou por mais uns instantes, depois soltou o ar dos pulmões lentamente e se ergueu, indo em direção ao pai, antes de partir, porém, foi agraciado mais uma vez com a atenção da elfa.

"Há quem acredite que o cravo rosa representa as mães durante a vida e o cravo branco é a flor das mães que já partiram. Escolhi os cravos vermelhos para este jardim pois eles simbolizam o amor, e o amor não vai nem vem, ion-nîn, ele apenas é."

Com estas últimas palavras e um sorriso sereno a rainha deixou o jardim.

O antigo rei da Floresta Escura trajava apenas calças e botas marrons e uma túnica verde sem adornos. Legolas sabia que a primeira coisa que seu pai faria, quando de libertasse de seus deveres reais, seria se livrar dos pesados e incômodos robes e mantos, aquele era um desejo que os dois sempre compartilharam. Thranduil já não portava a coroa; em seu cabelo, trazia, somente, as tranças que denotavam sua posição de guerreiro, ele nunca as tirava. O príncipe se lembrava de entrar sorrateiramente nos aposentos do pai, durante a noite, para checar se ele havia soltado os cabelos. A recordação o fez sorrir.

Era estranho ver seu pai sentado na grama, pernas cruzadas, recostado ao tronco do Salgueiro. Seu rosto, entretanto, não estava sereno, seus olhos estavam um pouco apertados e o corpo rígido, tal qual um capitão traçando um plano de batalha. Tudo aquilo fazia o príncipe se perguntar como a vida teria sido se Thranduil não fosse rei, se não houvesse passado por tempos tão difíceis.

"As coisas são como têm que ser."

Legolas encarou o pai com uma expressão pasma no rosto, as sobrancelhas estavam contraídas e um havia questionamento explícito em seus olhos.

"Ora, ion-nîn, é isso que os pais fazem!" O rei lançou um olhar irônico ao filho, e os dois riram, algo que não faziam juntos há muito tempo, tempo demais.

O príncipe sentou-se ao lado do pai, recostando-se na mesma árvore e fechando os olhos.

"Jamais compreendi como uma árvore ribeirinha poderia sobreviver dentro de uma caverna."

Thranduil virou o rosto para encará-lo.

"Eu também não sei explicar. Seu avô a trouxe para cá, quando o indaguei sobre isso ele me disse que o Salgueiro é a árvore da imortalidade, sua seiva pode evitar a morte daqueles que ainda não nasceram e isto seria o presente dele para um elfinho verde. Na época, é claro, isso não fez sentido algum para mim, mas o Salgueiro sempre foi sua árvore favorita. Mesmo depois que me perturbaste a ponto de me convencer a te levar para conhecer a floresta."

"Não é verdade." Legolas respondeu, lançando ao pai um sorriso travesso. "Eu me lembro dessa história de maneira diferente."

"E qual seria a sua versão?!"

"O senhor sempre quis me mostrar a floresta, só não queria admitir isso. Nana, com certeza, concordaria comigo agora, ou seja, são dois contra um!". O riso dominava ambos os elfos.

"De fato. Acho que deveria ter tido mais filhos, sua mãe sempre toma seu partido, é uma guerra injusta."

Ao ouvir aquela frase o elfo mais jovem ficou sério.

"Se o senhor tivesse me dado irmãos talvez eu não estivesse condenado a passar a eternidade sozinho deste dia em diante."

O riso de Thranduil também morreu, mas ele não deixou de sorrir, voltando olhos ao céu, seu rosto ganhou finalmente uma expressão pacífica e ele respondeu em um tom suave que não lhe era característico.

"Eu vi uma criança, uma elfinha. Tinha cabelos louros com cachos totalmente desalinhados, e olhos tão verdes quanto a floresta, estava descalça, pisando em poças de água da chuva, arruinando um vestido branco. Havia vozes repreendendo-a, mas ela não se importava, continuava a correr e pular nas poças, o riso cintilando pelo ar. Uma elfinha como o mar, linda e indomável."

Quando o rei se voltou para o Legolas encontrou redondos olhos azuis o encarando com a mesmo fascinação e curiosidade que domina as crianças.

"Quem era ela, ada? Onde a viu?"

A ansiedade infantil de seu filho alargou o sorriso que já agraciava os lábios de Thranduil.

"Ela será a mais afortunada dentre todas as crianças, pois terá o melhor dos pais." O elfo mais velho tornou-se subitamente sério, seus dedos secando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de seu elfinho, enquanto permitia que as suas caíssem livremente. "Nunca estivestes ou estarás sozinho. Nada é eterno, ion-nîn, nem nós imortais, pois estamos sempre nos reinventando. Nada é permanente, nem a tristeza, nem a alegria, nem o adeus. Talvez demore mais do que nós dois gostaríamos, mas eu verei minha neta pessoalmente, tens minha palavra."

Acima deles chorava, também, o velho Salgueiro.


End file.
